pokemonarenaxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Xiangjun2
NOTE:The owner of this wiki, Xiangjun2 (this guy), has been Inactive for quite sometime. We think he abandoned this wikia. Please speak to me instead!--Gamefreak776 07:12, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Pokemon arena x Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp You're welcome, I just want people to know things about the game so peopel will stop asking queston in game and force others to show. It's very helpful for peopel who search things up online and coem back with nothing. I'm going to be making pages on every legendary that I remember how to find. NOTE: OWNER IS INACTIVE Hey guys just to let you know, the owner, Xiangjun2, has been inactive for a while. I presume he abandoned this wiki. If so it will be up for adoption. Ask me instead if you have a question!!! --Gamefreak776 07:09, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Continue talking... Hey just got your message, i am fairly new to using wiki but ill try not to mess up anything anyone else may have done, For the moment i don't have many big projects other then adding the rest of the locations from the map select. But if you need any help just tell me, and my roblox name was mike1283. anyways besides that ik another friend may intend to add a pokemon and moves area if he does i may help. besides that thanks for the great wiki. -PaxFanHelper - M Sorry Typo in the user name Mike12833. Joining the wiki. Will be a little more active on this wiki. Just shows how successful the game is with a Wiki about it. Mostly grammer edits so people won't think we haven't passed elementary school. GOL127 06:55, August 1, 2012 (UTC)GOL127 Admin Request. Hello, I'd like to become admin on this wiki. I believe I have made the most edits by far on the wiki. Furthermore, you haven't been active much anyways. I am hoping an email notification will get you to see this. I've messaged you countless times on ROBLOX with no reply. http://img109.imageshack.us/img109/2073/colresscard44.png [[User:Gamefreak776|'Gamefreak776']] [[User talk:Gamefreak776|'Talk']] http://img259.imageshack.us/img259/3577/magnezone.png